


Robots can't get Hanahaki... Right?

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Kiibo is in love with Shuichi and Miu both at the same time, and they don't seem to be handling it well, but, they successfully keep it hidden from everyone else.Until one day came where they started coughing up yarrow flowers and blood. They don't know how to handle it and and they're trying to keep it hidden, despite the multiple malfunctions occuring that Miu stresses so much over.Kiibo only had so much time before the hanahaki disease takes them.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They/them for Kiibo (agender headcanon) and he/she/they for Shuichi please (transgender and genderfluid headcanon)

No... what...what is this...?  
Kiibo refused to move their hand from their mouth, as the bright blue blood and yarrow flowers escaped from the gaps between their fingers. They couldn't contain it, there was too much.  
How'd it get this bad? Just the other day, it was only occasional blood and the very rare occurrence of a pink flower petals or two. _What's... happening?_ The thought soared through Kiibo's mind. _This isn't some normal malfunction, the professor never warned me about this... where are these flowers coming from?_

They coughed again, only bringing more of the blue liquid and white flowers.  
_What do I do about this? This is something I cannot comprehend..._ The robot was scared and confused.  
They glanced out their lab window and stood, wiping some of the bright liquid off their face, breathing heavy with fear and shock.  
As soon as Kiibo saw how much blood and flowers they had coughed up, they started trembling. There was more than they had thought.  
"Wh-What's going on!?" Kiibo had to place their hand onto the wall, they couldn't stand without it.  
"This is the worst malfunction I've had... would Miu even know what to do..?" They struggled to keep themselves standing, partly from fear and partly from weakness.  
They wanted to call for help, and they began gathering the strength.  
They coughed the flowers and blood one more time before they called.  
"Miu! Please help! I think I'm malfunctioning and it's bad!" Kiibo called as loud as they could, and then another spur of coughing came.  
The bright blue liquid and yarrow flowers kept coming, they were nearly choking on the flowers.  
"Kiibs! I'm coming!" They faintly heard Miu's response.  
Kiibo was a little relieved to know she was coming to help.

"Kiibs, I'm here! What ha-" Miu rushed into the room that Kiibo was in, and immediately noticed the blue liquid and white yarrow flowers. "HOLY SHIT-! What the FUCK happened here!?" Miu ran up to Kiibo anxiously, immediately checking everything for anything broken. "Where the fuck did these flowers come from!?"  
"I-I don't know!" Kiibo stressed. "It started just an hour ago when I started coughing up these flowers and the blue blood!" They coughed more of the flowers and blood after they finished their sentence.  
"Heeeeee!" Miu nervously squealed. "I don't know what to do! I've never seen anything like this ever happen before!"  
"I thought you might say that..." Kiibo pulled their strength together and managed to stand.

"C-Come with me to my lab! I'll see what I can do!" Miu tightly grabbed Kiibo's wrist and pulled them away from the wall. "Can you stand!?"  
"Barely." Kiibo admit. "I'm mostly using you for support, however."  
"I-I-I can tell! Now, hurry! We gotta go!" Miu dashed out of the room and Kiibo clinged onto her for dear life, trying to keep standing, cupping one of their hands over their mouth to prevent any blood or flowers from slipping through their mouth.  
When they both reached Miu's lab, Kiibo couldn't contain the blood and flowers in their mouth, and coughed them up, and it spilled onto the ground.  
"H-Hang in there Kiibs! I'll figure something out!" The inventor sounded to be on the verge of tears, like if she was doing everything in her power not to cry.  
Kiibo cupped their stained hands over their mouth again, trying not to cough up anymore of the blue bloody liquid or yarrow.  
"Hold on, I'm looking it up!" Miu called to Kiibo just after they had heard the swift clicking of keys on a computer keyboard.  
"Looking- what up?" Kiibo cut up their speech to try and prevent themselves from coughing more blood and flowers.  
"Hm.. oh!" Miu sounded like she had gotten it and snapped her fingers. "Hanahaki disease...? That's what came up.."  
"Tell me more." Kiibo answered with a brief nod.  
""Hanahaki disease is a sickness that only occurs when someone is suffering from unrequited love. The victim will cough up flower petals that symbolize their love. This disease is only cured when the victim's feelings are romantically returned. The only other way that the disease is cured is surgically."" Miu read aloud what she had found on the website.  
"A-A disease!?" Kiibo stammered. "I shouldn't be able to-" They were cut off by coughing. "-to get a disease! I'm a robot, I shouldn't be able to experience human sicknesses!"  
"Well, apparently you *can* get this one!" Miu immediately turned her chair around and rushed back up to Kiibo. "So, we have two options here. One, we found out who the right person is, and you gotta confess to them and they gotta like you back. Two, I try to fix you by opening up your body and removing the flowers myself."  
"That's a-- tough decision..." Kiibo stressed.  
"Well, the thing is- I *don't* think I could open up your body and get rid of the flowers myself..." Miu glanced the other was and ran her fingers through a strand of her blonde hair a few times. "... I think it might kill you if I did it, I've never done something like that before."

"Then I suppose it's been narrowed down to one." Kiibo slowly and carefully removed their bloody hands from their mouth and shuddered.  
"Well? Do you know anyone who could be it?" Miu asked.  
Kiibo felt their face heat up, and their collar shut closed over their mouth.  
_Shuichi and Miu..._  
That was their first thought.

"No..." Kiibo lied, their metal collar opening again.  
They'd rather suffer through this disease than confess to the wrong person. They weren't even sure who was the right one, it might even be someone other than Shuichi or Miu.  
"Well then, y-you better found out!" Miu seemed even more anxious now. "I read that hanahaki could kill you!"  
"Wait, what!?" Kiibo gasped and ended up coughing more of the blood and flowers, which resulted in Miu flinching and taking a few quick steps back.  
"Sorry..." Kiibo apologized.  
"No, it's fine. You can't help it." Miu brushed it off. "I just don't like blood and I don't want to get it on my skirt."  
"That's fine."  
"Do you want me to atleast *try* and fix you?" Miu asked out of desperation. "If I can't get rid of it completely, I can atleast get rid of *some* of it."  
"Thank you, but no." Kiibo declined the offer. "I'll be fine for now. If it gets any worse, I'll let you know, okay?"  
"You sure?"  
"I'm one-hundred percent certain."  
"Alright then..." Miu sighed. "Be safe, okay?"  
"I will do my best." Kiibo agreed.  
"W-We should tell everyone else, right?" Miu suggested. "Just so--"  
"No! Don't do that!" Kiibo immediately piped up which result in a small cough which spilt more blood than it should've. "-I mean, we shouldn't tell everyone else." The robot sighed. "It will just make them worry for me, Kokichi might say some robophobic things, and some of them might think the hanahaki disease is contagious and refuse to go near me- wait..." They paused. "Is it contagious!?" They immediately backed away from Miu. "I-I don't want to get you sick!"  
"I don't think it is, but good question!" Miu ran back to her computer and tossed herself into the office chair and began typing again. "Let's see, uh... nope! It's not contagious!" She stood back up and went back to Kiibo.  
"Oh thank goodness." Kiibo couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "I genuinely thought I was gonna get you sick."  
"Nah, no worries!" Miu flicked her hand. "It ain't contagious! No one else is gonna get it!"  
"So, now we know it won't spread, yes?" Kiibo just wanted to make sure. "So that means I'm the only one who has it and will get it..."

"Yeah, but hey! We don't have to worry about everyone else getting the disease!" Miu pointed out.  
"That... makes me feel a little better about myself..."

"So... what now?" Miu asked, beginning to play with her hair.  
"How would everyone react to the blood- er, no- whatever that bright blue liquid is- and the flowers?" Kiibo brought up the topic.  
"Ah, good question." Miu glanced the other way for just a moment. "Well, you did a good job containing it on our way here, so I don't think anyone will notice unless they enter one of our labs."  
"...Thank you, I suppose."  
"Dammit, this is tough." Miu shook her head. "The fuck are we supposed to do about this!?"

"I'm-- asking myself the same thing, I cannot comprehend what is happening to me, or what is going to happen to me." Kiibo admit. "I'm not even sure where this- liquid or the flowers are coming from."

"You'll find the right person, right...?" Miu wanted to  
be assured.  
"Of course I will!" The robot piped up, which they probably shouldn't have. "I won't let a flower disease kill me! E-Even though.. it's getting harder to breathe."  
"Shit, that ain't good!" Miu pointed out.  
"Obviously not!" Kiibo rolled their eyes.  
The inventor sighed. "Well, we might as well see what we can do about it. When did it start?"  
"Logically speaking, it started a few months ago." Kiibo began to explain. "It only got that bad just this morning. However, before that, there was only sometimes blood and a petal or two on rare occurrences, and frequent coughing."  
"Yeah, I noticed that." Miu nodded. "Go on."  
"That's all, really." Kiibo returned their gaze to Miu. "It really only got that bad today, which you saw for yourself."  
"Mhm. I still don't know anything else we can do if you refused to let me actually open up your body and get rid of the damn flowers."  
"...Yes. I just have to look for the right person, correct?"  
"Yeah. Find out who you love and confess to them, because this disease is scaring the fuck outta me!" Miu stammered.  
"I'm pretty sure we're both terrified." Kiibo corrected.

"Yeah, that's probably more accurate anyway." The inventor seemed like she didn't want to admit it for some reason.  
"Wait, do you think this disease might work differently for me?" Kiibo queried.  
"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Miu look genuinely curious to what Kiibo meant.  
"Since I'm a robot, and this disease-" Kiibo had to stop to cough up more blood and yarrow flowers. "-this disease is meant for humans, do you think it will work differently- for me?"  
"That's a good thing to worry about, uhm..." Miu walked back to her computer and swung herself into her chair once more. "I'll see what I can find."  
There was the clicking of keys and a computer mouse a few times, and Miu searched for information for about twenty minutes, meanwhile Kiibo couldn't contain their coughing.  
"Awh shit!" Miu fumed.  
"Huh? Wh-What happened?" The robot would've approached Miu to see what was wrong, but they could barely even stand the way they were now.  
"There's no information about robots with hanahaki!" Miu turned to Kiibo.  
"That's either robophobic or-" Kiibo was cut off by another spur of coughing the yarrow flowers and blue blood. "-or hanahaki is so rare in robots that there's no information about them."  
"Probably both." Miu shrugged.  
"So... what's going to happen to me..?" Kiibo asked, clearly anxious. "What if this disease kills me before I find the correct person?"  
"Not on my watch it won't!" Miu snapped and then placed her hands on Kiibo's shoulders. "Even if you don't find the right person, I can always remove the flowers manually."  
Kiibo stared back into Miu's icy blue eyes and they felt their face heat up.  
"Okay?"  
"...Okay." Kiibo briefly nodded.  
"You'll be okay." Miu assured Kiibo. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiibo had managed to keep the bright blue blood and yarrow flowers contained for how much there was, no one else seemed to notice that they had the hanahaki disease.  
Though, there was one issue,  
Shuichi had started to get suspicious of Kiibo.  
"Hey, Kiibo, can I talk to you for a second?" Shuichi asked calmly as Kiibo passed by in the entrance hall. "I'm not mad at you, I just want to ask you something."  
A wave of anxiety washed over Kiibo as Shuichi spoke, but if they declined, that would make it even more obvious that somethings wrong.  
"S-Sure, I have a minute." Kiibo approached the detective. "What do you need?"  
"When you malfunctioned earlier this morning, I couldn't help but notice some of this bright blue liquid, it smelled like blood, and the white flowers, I think they were yarrow? -I saw them after Miu took you to her lab to fix you." Shuichi explained. "Do you know anything about that?"  
"Uhm, no, I-I don't." Kiibo lied, getting more nervous by the second.  
"You sure?" Shuichi queried. "You sound nervous."  
"Yes, I'm sure." Kiibo quickly nodded. "One-hundred-- percent."  
"You've been cutting yourself off a lot, too." The detective sounded genuinely concerned. "That isn't like you, you're never *this* self-conscious."  
"No, really, it's fine!" Kiibo denied. "I'm fine! That malfunction was just- was just- was just..." They couldn't finish their sentence."  
"Was just what...?"  
"... Nothing, d-don't worry about it, it was a normal malfunction, there's nothing to-- worry about." Kiibo was doing everything in their power to keep themselves from coughing more flowers and blood.

"If it's normal, than how come I haven't seen you malfunction like that before?" The detective continued to question the robot.  
"Then I suppose--"  
"No, it can't just be a coincidence." Shuichi shook his head. "What's going on? I'm scared for you. You've been acting like you're hiding something, you know that you can trust me, right?"  
"Y-Yes, I know that," Kiibo quickly agreed. "I have nothing to hide, real- -ly." They could feel the yarrow filling their throat, trying to escape. They couldn't keep the flowers down for much longer.  
"It sounds like there's something stuck in your throat."  
"It's fi-" Kiibo couldn't contain the flowers and blood any longer. They started coughing and a lot of flowers and blood spilt out.

Shuichi flinched and shock and instinctively took a few steps back.  
Kiibo cupped their hands over their mouth again, the bright blood and yarrow quickly over filling their hands and some escaping and falling onto the ground.  
They finally stopped their sudden coughing spur, and drew the back of their hand across their face to remove some of the blood.  
Shuichi had froze. Stuck in shock and genuine fear.  
"Shuichi, I-I-I'm--" Kiibo stuttered, glimpsing at the yarrow flowers that they had coughed up. "I'm sorry, I-"  
"Kiibo, you have nothing to apologize for! Wh-" Shuichi stammered. "What- is this where the blue blood-like liquid and flowers came from!?"

"Logically!? M-Maybe...?" Kiibo heavily breathed, and then heaved more of them.  
"Wh-What is this...?" Shuichi had calmed down, tears welling in her eyes, they had genuine concern for the robot. "Did you atleast tell Miu?" He'd add.  
"Yes, I did..." Kiibo rasped.  
"Well, what is it? It seems familiar to some sort of disease I've heard about in the past." Shuichi recalled. "Hanahaki disease, right?"  
"Yeah, that's what-- it was." Kiibo nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Shuichi echoed with sympathy.  
Kiibo stood silent for a few moments, then let out a shaky breath and started quivering. "Shuichi, I'm-" They stopped to cough. "I-I'm- I'm so sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize, but--" Shuichi sobbed. "How long have you had it...?"  
"Around a week, I believe." Kiibo choked on a flower petals after saying that, and then coughed more blood and flowers up again. "It's so painful... and it's getting worse..."  
"I know Kiibo, I'm sorry, I-" Shuichi paused.  
Kiibo ran up to Shuichi and hugged onto them tightly.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you this trouble!" They cried. "If I could cry, I would! It hurts so much! It hurts so bad! I can't comprehend this! I don't know what's going to happen to me!" Kiibo continued to cry out in agony.

"Kiibo..." Shuichi murmured. "I know it hurts, I know, but... I didn't think it was this bad."

"It is that---" Kiibo breathed heavily for a few moments, and covered their mouth. They felt the plants filling their throat, making it hard to breathe.  
They quickly stepped away from Shuichi and coughed up the load of flowers and blood.  
"That even sounds painful..." Shuichi sympathized.  
"It... is..." Kiibo could barely stay conscious.  
"Hey hey hey! Don't go unconscious on me now!" Shuichi urged, grabbing Kiibo's wrist.

Kiibo felt their face heat up again, then they looked up at Shuichi. "Alright... I won't..."  
"Good..." Shuichi slowly let go of the robot's wrist.  
"On a more important matter," Shuichi began. "Do you know who the right person is?"  
"I... I believe so..." Kiibo nodded.  
"Well... who is it?"  
_Here we go...! Don't hold back!_ Kiibo breathed as that thought went through their head.  
"It's... you, Shuichi." The words fell out of Kiibo's mouth, and they realized when it was too late.  
"Huh?" Shuichi seemed confused. "Me?"  
Kiibo sighed and went with their current situation. "Yes, Shuichi. I think it's you." They prepared themselves for what they were about to say. "It was nearly a year ago now, I started feeling... different when I was around you. As in, my chestplate felt warm in a strange way, I thought it was some human emotion that I didn't know about that just.. came naturally, at first, but- it didn't take me long to find out that this feeling was love. I don't know why I had felt this way, but, maybe it was nice to know that someone actually wanted to interact with me without making robophobic remarks... I've kept it hidden for so long... up until where we are now."  
Shuichi stood in silence for a moment. "Kiibo, I--"  
"I-It's fine if you don't feel the same way...! I have another person in mind..."  
"Ah, uhm, no, that's not it..." Shuichi quietly denied. "It's just- I'm surprised you chose me over Miu. Actually, I'm surprised you'd even chose me at all, haha, I mean-- I don't even live up to my talent..."  
"Yes you do, Shuichi, and, I don't care about your talent, I care about you as a person." Kiibo quickly corrected the detective.  
"Ah, okay... That makes me feel better about myself, then..." Shuichi ran his hand through a strand of her hair as their face went pink with blush. "Glad you feel the same way.."  
"Huh?"  
"Ahah, I mean, I've liked you back, Kiibo." Shuichi pinched the back of his neck. "I was actually working up the courage to confess... with the help of Kaede and Kaito, of course. I'd never thought I was going to end up actually doing it..." They explained. "But it looks like you did it for me.."

"So that's what you meant, I understand now." Kiibo nodded briefly. "Well then... that's good information to have, I'll save that to my database..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Wait a second-!" Shuichi broke the silence. "You haven't coughed up any flowers or blood for awhile!"  
"You're right!" Kiibo piped up. "I think I don't have the hanahaki anymore! My sickness is gone!"  
"Ah, that's great!" Shuichi seemed to be excited for once in awhile. "I was the right person?"  
"Of course! I knew it would be you!" Kiibo got excited.

"I never thought you'd say that..." Shuichi got flustered by Kiibo's words.  
"I never thought you'd like me back either." Kiibo explained. "I'm actually not really used to being around people other than the professor, and since I'm a robot- Well, you understand, yes?"  
"Yeah, I get that." Shuichi understood. "Well, the important thing is your hanahaki is cured and we don't have to worry about it anymore, right?"  
"Yes, that's good." Kiibo agreed.  
"Uh, well- If Kaede or Kaito find us here... they're gonna go crazy, so I should probably leave for now..." Shuichi told Kiibo. "So, I'll uh, see you later. Alright?"  
"Yes, sounds good!"  
"Bye!" Shuichi left the main hall.  
Kiibo felt relieved for a few minutes, and as they started to leave, they suddenly coughed up more of the flowers in blood. However, it was in lesser amounts, but Kiibo still had it? Somehow?  
"What...? This- shouldn't be possible... I confessed, I---" Kiibo started shaking again. "What if... no- he.. he *wasn't* the right person? But-- I thought..."  
Kiibo didn't know what to do, so they rushed away in a complete panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha saiibo angst and hurt/comfort go brrrrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if you're wondering why I chose yarrow for the flower is bc it represents inspiration  
> Hence Shuichi and Miu's talents


End file.
